1. Field
The present invention relates to a washing machine, and more particularly, to a washing machine with better washing performance achieved through improving the circulating motion of laundry.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, the term “washing machine” denotes any of various apparatuses that remove contaminants from laundry through chemical effects of detergent and physical action such as wash water turbulence.
A typical washing machine includes an outer tub in which wash water is filled, an inner tub that is rotatably provided within the outer tub to hold laundry, and a pulsator that rotates within the inner tub.
In such a typical washing machine, because wash water turbulence is generated in the direction of pulsator rotation, the movement of laundry is also induced in a horizontal circulating motion according to the direction of pulsator rotation, and a comparatively slight vertical circulating motion of laundry is generated within the inner tub.
Accordingly, washing of laundry is not performed three-dimensionally, laundry cannot uniformly contact the pulsator, and washing performance is compromised.